Websites
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: What happens when Sam finds Dean on his laptop, and Dean actually isn't on Busty Asian Beauties?


**Hey guys today i had my maths test an i think i did fairly well..**

**anyway, i had double psychology and so i wrote this story...sorry if it's not funny it was just a random idea..**

**ONLY TWO MORE DAYS OF SCHOOL!!!! **happy dance****

* * *

Websites

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked as he walked into the twin room that they were sharing, rubbing his hair which was still wet from his shower.

"Nothing," Dean said, trying to sound as innocent as he could.

"Man," Sam said exasperated, "don't tell me your on Busty Asian Beauty's again?"

"Dude, I'm not alright," Dean said trying to reassure his brother, "didn't I promise not to go on it anymore since the last time I went on, it froze your laptop and you banned me from going on it."

"Yeah, but you're not really the type to keep promises Dean," Sam said as he sat on his bed, watching Dean from where he was sitting at the small round table situated at the other side of the room.

"Look Sammy, I'm not alright," Dean said, "anyway, you put up that stupid parental control and now I can't even do anything."

"Oh, you find out did you?" Sam said with a smirk.

"Anyway, that's not the point," Dean said as he turned back to the laptops' screen, "I've found another way to express the feelings I have locked up inside."

"I thought I already blocked all of your regular sites AND all of the other ones I could find," Sam said, freaking out a little at the thought of his precious laptop freezing up again.

"No man, I'm not on any websites like that." Dean told Sam as he began to type away. Sam still suspicious of his brother he walked over and stood behind Dean. Dean saw Sam walking over and quickly shut the laptop.

"Dean, seriously it's my laptop," Sam said as he reached over to pry the laptop from Dean's arms but Dean stood up and ran to the other side of the room they shared.

"Dean, hand it over," Sam said holding out his hand towards Dean, waiting for the laptop.

"No way man, you'll laugh," Dean said as he held the laptop tighter to his chest.

Sam suddenly lunged forward at Dean and tackled him onto the floor.

"Give it to me Dean," Sam said as they wrestled for the laptop.

"Get off me Sammy," Dean grunted as he continued to hold onto the laptop. Sam saw an opening and quickly elbowed Dean in the stomach. Dean felt the air leave his lungs as his arms loosened the grip he had on the laptop. Sam saw this and quickly snatched the computer and sprinted to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Dean continued to lay on the floor, winded and gasping for breath. He slowly got up and he began to breathe a lot easier and ran to the bathroom and began to bang on the door.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled to his brother who had escaped into the safety of the bathroom.

~Inside the Bathroom~

Sam sat on top of the toilet lid as he opened the laptop slowly. He heard banging on the door, and heard Dean yell his name. He snickered before he looked down to see just what exactly Dean was looking at on his laptop.

Sam's eyes opened in shock as he saw what exactly Dean was dong. He burst out laughing. The banging had stopped by now and Sam still continued to laugh. There was a loud crash and Sam looked up and saw Dean standing where the door was once. The wooden bathroom door beneath his feet, Dean's face red from rage.

"Dude, I hate you," Dean said as he glared at his brother, furious. Sam saw Dean's face and just continued to laugh.

"Man, I can't believe you liked this kind of stuff," Sam said, trying to catch his breath. Dean continued to glare before walking over and snatching back the laptop from Sam's lap.

"Shut up alright bitch," Dean said, "it helps me get things off my mind."

"Yeah by posting things on ," Sam said with a cheeky grin.

"Piss off Sammy," Dean retorted, "I like writing stories."

"I like your username Dean," Sam said before continuing, "Doctor Sexy 101." Sam just began to start laughing again and then forced himself to stop when he saw how enraged Dean was.

"Look man, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to know," Sam said as he wiped his eyes, "I think it's great that you do this."

"Haha, very funny Sammy," Dean said his voice laced with sarcasm, "I'm laughing so hard my insides are hurting."

Sam just looked at Dean and smiled. Dean just glared back and stalked out of the bathroom, back into the bedroom. Sam followed Dean and sat down on top of his bed, staring at Dean.

"Seriously Dean, I'm sorry man if I upset you but," Sam said as Dean continued to avoid eye contact, "I really do think it's great that you are doing something to get things off your chest."

Dean just looked over at Sam, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thanks Sammy," Dean told him, "you know how you were accusing me of going on those 'blocked' websites on your laptop?"

"Yeah Dean, what about it?" Sam asked.

"Well, just before I was checking the History of websites and one of the latest entries, if I remember correctly was two nights ago to a website of blonde babes," Dean said with a smirk.

Sam began to sweat and averted his eyes from Deans'. Dean just snickered before saying, "and you were the one accusing me?"

"Shut up Dean," Sam said before retorting, "it is my laptop."

"Yeah yeah Mr. Hypocrite," Dean said smiling at his brother and it was Sam's turn to glare.

* * *

**See? Not as funny as i thought it would be but, meh**

**Please R&R people, it would make my day:D**


End file.
